The present invention relates to a method of processing data by correlating input data of a multi-data input program to enhance assurance of proper operation in a distributed processing system which has a plurality of processors.
A distributed processing system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,055.
In the prior art, such as described in JP-A-57-146361, a multi-data input program is started when all data necessary for starting the program has been received but no check is made as to whether the combination of data is valid or not. Accordingly, a problem is involved in the assurance of execution of the process.